The Escapades of Enterprise
by Nibbz
Summary: There are a few new grunts aboard Enterprise, two of them are partners in hilarious crimes. A witty female human Attrative by the way , and a highly distracted female Denobulan. Don't forget to be casual on Casual Friday! That includes you Spock.
1. Welcome aboard the Enterprise newblets

**Once again I own nothing, except some of the character ideas and personalities. WhooHOOooooo.**

**This applies to all of the chapters to come. **

**For all the super hardcore/awesome Trekkies out there. I'm/We're sorry if we totally f things up in the story/plot/aliens/names/personalities. It's hard to remember all the ST: The Next Generation ST: Enterprise ST: Voyager ST: Deep Space Nine and ST: The Original Series straight in my brain. I don't even know if my partner in crime has seen any of the original stuff or just the movie. Which was entertaining as hell. YOU MADE SPOCK CRY! LAWLALAZ Plus the gigantic evil looking lotus/artichoke flower that's pwning everyone. P.S. One day I will cosplay as a Denobulan. They get no love. Also Uharahahahaha... CHZ...... Uhura! Is on VACATION. Because Spock is a moron. TeeheeeeeEE... Don't worry we will bring her back if we remember her later.... FACEMUNCH before certain DEATH! [This is my third time editing something on this page... GAWD.]  
**

A Denobulan sat at one of the computer terminals across the ship one hand was pressing buttons on the screen the other hand held a P.D.A. She was of average height, with dirty blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, two streaks of color floated within her ponytail orange and blue. She was wearing a red star fleet dress uniform matching many of the other officers on board the U.S.S. Enterprise.

"Psh, this is as hard as trying to catch a Moon hawk in the forest." The woman growled at the computer terminal, glancing at her P.D.A. every few seconds.

"Lieutenant Kevina-" Spock called out to the muttering woman as the doors hissed open.

"Aine, and shushy." She stated holding her P.D.A. up as a shield against the Vulcan's stare, her crystal blue eyes darting around the screen.

"Aine..." Spock strained, demanding her attention, "Several terminals on board are experiencing technical difficulties."

"Along with a thousand other things. Fork it over." The Denobulan sighed holding her P.D.A. hand out. Spock handed her another P.D.A. with a list of complaints and reports about the malfunctioning terminals.

"Also prepare a report for the Captain. Tonight." The Vulcan stated as he left the room. Aine glared after him, then back at the two P.D.A.s in her hand, then back at the terminal that beeping at her.

"Evil hob goblin. I feel like an orange cream of cold tonight." Aine muttered as several cadets stared on.

She sat there doing reports on medical stats of all the crew. It was the most boring part of her entire job. Luckily she was finishing the last one. Happily she scrawled her name on the last form and relaxed in a somewhat slumped position in her chair. She closed her light green eyes. They were an exquisite color that resembled the color of the birthstone of August, peridot. Her head fell against the back off the chair and she smiled. Finally, she was done.

Soft footfalls and a light tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Her eyes snapped open and her head twisted to see who might be disturbing her. It was the captain. "Sorry captain."

"It's fine Nurse Treva. Did you finish all the medical reports?" Sometimes it was hard for him to keep it professional. However it seemed this time he was here for only those purposes.

"Of course Captain. There all right here." She would not correct him that she was in fact a doctor. Her fingers lightly brushed the screen that lay before her., numerous file names jumped before their eyes.

He shook his head. "You missed one." Kirk looked as if he were trying to suppress a smile.

Her eyes scanned all of the files rapidly. "I don't know what you mean Captain." How could one have eluded her?

"You didn't file one on me." Finally that smile appeared.

"Oh." It would appear she'd overlooked that.

Aine glanced out from behind her computer station, no Spock in sight. She sprinted over to the door and looked out, still no Spock, she booked down the hallway to Sickbay where her friend was working. Quickly jumping into Sickbay she dodged Spock's view, Aine made an almost silent entrance into Sickbay as she dropped both of her P.D.A.s onto the floor.

"Hey Aaralyn! Wanna get some cold of cream?" Aine asked her blue eyes sparking for a few seconds, as she picked her P.D.A.s up, before Spock appeared behind her.

"Eek! Spock!" Aine squeaked as she jumped to the side, as if she was trying to avoid his deadly stare.

"Lieu-" "Aine!" Aaralyn growled.

"Aine.. Have you finished your assignments?" Spock questioned her.

She pouted and shook her head, "No.. But I haven't had a break all day! I want some cold of cream! Maybe some tasty tree bark... I still need to write back to all of my relatives too!" She gave him the best puppy dog look she could muster, and it didn't work, his gaze did not soften one bit.

Captain Kirk had just sat upon the doctors table, fully content to have her examine him, to allow her to finish her reports of course. However, before anything of the sort could happen they were interrupted. By Aine.

"Nurse Treva, we shall have to resume this another time." He pushed himself off the table and walked away. "Ah, Commander Spock…I've been meaning to discuss an impending mission with you."

"Of course sir." She gave him a small smile and turned to her friend. "Aine, hi. Hello Commander Spock. Uh…sure, why not?" Aaralyn could use some ice cream after a long day.

Captain Kirk stood next to Spock and smiled. "Commander, why don't we discuss the mission and leave these two to themselves?" He gave the other a jovial smack on the shoulder and let the other leave first. Kirk followed behind and cast a smile at the two women as he left.

Aaralyn smiled. Captain Kirk was going to give them a break even though Spock would utterly protest. Sometimes he was absolutely a savior that was positively heaven sent. Sometimes of course.

Spock raised a single eyebrow at Kirk, curious as to why the Captain would let them off. Then he realized that it was Kirk, Kirk does whatever he pleases.

It was true. Kirk was reckless and cared little for rules or any form of authority for that manner. So being the captain just suited his needs. He was the authority, tell him what to do!

"Of course sir. Which mission are you referring to? Or are you trying to 'kiss up' to the female officers? As you humans say." Spock questioned sending once last glance at the two women before the door closed on him and Kirk.

"I speak of the mission to earth to pick up some trainees as was instructed." He tried to bullshit something even slightly possible. Spock was astute, Kirk would give him that.

"Sorry Aaralyn if I interrupted something important. But I do need cream of cold." Aine wined as she started to tap her fingers on her personal P.D.A. writing another letter to another relative of hers.

"Shall we go then?" Aine asked waiting at the door for Aaralyn.


	2. Go fishing for questions?

"You didn't interrupt anything." She smiled, "You're not the only one. So let's not waste any time and get ourselves some then." Aaralyn hoisted herself out of her chair and her long platinum blond hair shifted a little into her face. She pushed the stray hair aside.

Aaralyn met her friend at the door and turned off the power to the medical ward.

"Captian, you know we are currently seven months away from reaching earth." Spock stated, smashing right through Kirk's crappy lie. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he carefully looked at Kirk. "I highly suggest that you try to think of a better lie as you eat dinner with those two ladies." The Vulcan smirked as he walked into the elevator and closed the door on Kirk.

Kirk didn't answer as Spock utterly destroyed his horrible excuse of a lie. Only Spock could hang him out to dry without a prayer like that. Spock practically reveled in doing things like that. Kirk watched as Spock left and shook his head. He just couldn't be helpful could he? Well, not helpful in the manner of helping his attempt.

"Yay! Cream of cold! I shall try the pink one this time. Last time I had the cho-cho-late one. Right?" Aine asked as they quickly made their way to the mess hall. Soon enough they where sitting down with ice cream in hand. Only a few other members where in the room. Aine carefully stared at her ice cream for a few seconds. Strawberry flavored with chunks of chocolate and frozen strawberries with strips of fudge, whipped cream on top with a cherry.

Aaralyn chose chocolate and looked at her friend. Sometimes she was so endearingly childlike. "Yeah," she said as she sat down with her ice cream. Aaralyn took a lick of her cone. "So how was your day? Did you and Spock get all cuddly?" She said with a smirk and laugh.

Spock naturally headed to the bridge, made sure that no one else was lacking off, or doing something stupid, then headed to his quarters to meditate. Sulu and Chekov where stuck in the bridge until someone came to relieve them, who wasn't Spock, in the end they started to play cards.

Aine tilted her head at Aaralyn somewhat confused. "My day was well. Fixing countless quirks in the systems. Spock as not been cuddly if you mean nice. Work, work, and more work, what does 'cuddly' mean to humans?" She asked taking another bite of her ice cream. She did not often speak while she ate, but her curiosity took over.

Kirk stopped at the bridge in attempts to relieve Sulu and Chekov of duty, but when he saw them busying themselves with a game of cards he simply turned away. Soon he found himself sauntering off toward the mess hall.

Sulu and Chekov didn't even notice the captain as they played a vicious game of... Go-fish. Chekov was winning, by only a couple of cards. Which angered Sulu, however he did not dare to pull out his switchblade katana fearing what Chekov might have hidden in his hair.

Aaralyn forgot sometimes that she didn't quite comprehend some of her jokes. "Well sort of like nice, but more like super nice." It was the only way should could think to start to explain what 'cuddly' meant. "Do you understand what affectionate means?" She took several licks of her amazing chocolate indulgence.

"He is rarely nice. However he was nice enough to listen to Kirk's lie about some kind of mission. Then didn't yell at me when I still haven't finished everything yet. Is that super nice or nice in Vulcan and human terms?" Aine questioned enjoying her ice cream, rather quickly. Then again she was a Denobulan with a huge mouth and a bigger appetite. Aine glanced up at the ceiling for a few seconds then continued her response, "I do understand the definition of affection, however, I don't understand the human or Vulcan use of it. Oh no. I'm done already, how sad." She chuckled as she put her glass away.

"Yeah, but I think that's Vulcan nice. That doesn't quite truly qualify as 'cuddly'. Just regular nice in human terms I think." Soon Aaralyn was halfway finished with her cone. It had been awhile since she'd actually had ice cream. "Or maybe that's just Spock nice. I'm probably not a very good judge of what sort of nice it is…but I know it's not enough to qualify." There was but a small amount of her chocolate treat in the remains of the cone as Aaralyn replied to her friend. "It's basically the same I suppose. Or maybe I'm wrong." She finished the last of her treat and smiled. What did Aine expect? A never-ending ice cream dish?

Kirk stood at the mess hall and watched his crew as the talked animatedly to each other in little intimate conversations. He stopped staring long enough to actually enter the room and make his way to a table not far from Aine and Aaralyn.

Aine glanced to the side listening to Aaralyn's answers to her questions when she spotted Captain Kirk.

"Kirky!" She sang as she jumped up and dragged him over to their table.

"I have a question for you." Aine smiled, her grin wider than a normal humanoid. "I'm confused about the human terms of 'cuddly' and 'affection.' Are you cuddly and affectionate towards someone?" She asked, hoping that he would be able to clear everything up for her. "Ooh! An orange!" Aine chirped as she spotted an abandoned orange on another table. She quickly grabbed it and returned to her seat.

"NOO!!" Sulu cried as Chekov won yet another game of go-fish.

"I did it!" Chekov sang in his accent as he collected the cards for another game.

"How about blackjack?" Sulu asked, praying that Chekov's Russian luck would run out.

Kirk was reluctantly dragged over to the table of the two women he'd been trying to surreptitiously watch. He almost winced as Aine called him Kirky.

Aaralyn was surprised when Aine pulled Kirk over. What was he doing here? Aaralyn felt bad that he was being put on the spot like that. Poor Kirk.

"A question?" He said with an unsure not in his voice. As soon as he heard it he wasn't sure how to respond. "Um… sure I guess." How did you answer that type of question?

Even though she could have probably saved him from answering such a question. She didn't quite feel like it.

Aine blinked a few times, still waiting for some kind of answer to her question. She pouted when Kirk failed to extend on his simple response.

"How bothersome. Humans are so shy!" She said crossing her arms, disappointed.

Shy? Aine had just called him shy. Wasn't that just a contradiction in itself? Kirk was the spokes guy for un-shy. He was about to reply when he spotted Spock.


	3. Maybe he was gay, that must be it!

Kirk was glad she didn't actually press him for a real answer. What was she expecting? A name, a list of names? He wasn't sure what she had wanted to hear. Aine's disappointment didn't last long when Spock arrived once again bringing trouble with him.

"Aine, there is a transmission for you. Also have you finished those reports? Captain, have you thought of an answer for my question yet?" He stated glancing at each person sitting at the table. This time, the mess hall was empty except for the four of them.

Aaralyn looked up at the Vulcan. "Hello Commander. Nice to see you again." She wasn't sure how he always knew when to show up. A Vulcan sixth sense?

"Spocky! Who is calling me? Is it my second mother? Your reports are still in my head." Aine whined standing up turning both P.D.A.s on, one for the report and the other for the transmission.

Aaralyn almost laughed when Aine called him Spocky. She bit her lip to contain the laughter.

"Aine, I request that you refrain from calling me that." Spock snipped at the distracted woman, that didn't even notice.

"Uhoh! I forgot to write to Cato. Urrgh... Well she's mad." Aine sighed, "Hold still Spocky." She held up one of the P.D.A.s a small circle appeared, it turned into a camera.

"Wh-" CLICK. Aine had caught him raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's for Cato, so she knows who to blame when I don't write back in time." Aine smiled as she pressed the send button which happily chirped, 'Sent!'

Both Kirk and Aaralyn had to do everything in their power not to laugh when Aine informed Spock that she sent his picture so her second mother could see who to blame.

Spock was about to say something again when Aine's P.D.A. started to chirp again.

"Oh wow. A reply already! 'Oh so that is the one who works you so much? He is rather cute for a Vulcan. Tell him that I say, "Hi!" Also don't forget to reply to my other letter. Love, Cato.' Hmmm..." The Denobulan pondered her third sister's words about Spock. On the other hand, Spock was completely confused. He still didn't understand female logic, let alone Denobulan logic.

"Wait a second..." Aine muttered looking at Spock. "You haven't said a word yet... Did I break him?" She looked at Kirk with a concerned look on her face. Aine would be highly upset if she had broken Spock.

"I am not broken, Lieutenant." Spock stated his face composed as ever.

"Then why did you not say some kind of logical term?"

"No comment."

"No comment?" Aine echoed as Spock headed towards the door, trying to escape. Soon enough he was gone and the doors where closed.

"Eh?"

Kirk smiled as Aine read the message aloud. The words 'cute' and 'Spock' didn't quite go together. Denobulan's must really see something that humans couldn't. Obviously Spock wasn't the only confused one of the bunch. Maybe it was just a female thing…or whatever.

"Well if you did. You're going to be the one to find a replacement." Kirk said with a shrug. "Maybe you should go after him Aine. He could blow a circuit trying to comprehend that last bit." he smirked.

Aaralyn had never seen Spock rendered perfectly speechless. She had thought it was an impossible feat. Obviously she had been wrong.

"Maybe Spock was just shocked that your second mother called him cute." Aaralyn said without regard.

"That wasn't my second mother, though I originally thought so. It was my third sister. If it was my second mother, she would have scolded me for not pursing him." Aine corrected smiling as her fingers typed away.

"Where would I find a replacement of Spock? The black markets?" She questioned chuckling.

"Probably." It was the only place Kirk could think of that didn't involve some form of clone.

"Though I must say, both of you do look tired. You should go to sleep. I'll keep the nasty Spock away." Aine chirped as she left the mess hall to the two of them with an orange in hand. A second before the door closed on her, she started to eat the orange like an apple. Walking down the hall, Aine passed Spock who was busy talking to someone else. She grinned evilly at him with a confused glance in return, she was sending out an announcement to everyone on board without Spock's consent.

**Casual day tomorrow.**

**Casual as you want it to be.**

Kirk just smiled. Aine was just the picture of bluntness wasn't she?

"Alright then. Later Aine." Aaralyn waved to her friend as she left. "Well Captain. I think it would probably be best if we both got some sleep." She got out of her chair and gave him a small smile, "Don't forget about casual day tomorrow and I expect to see you tomorrow so I can finish my paperwork. Aine might just bite off your head if you forget." She turned and before she left the double doors she turned, "Night Captain." With that she left and headed for her quarters. Tomorrow would be a good day.

Soon enough the ship was nearly empty, nearly quiet. Except for Aine's room, she almost had a whole floor of the ship to herself. Sitting in a large bean-bag chair with just an oversize shirt, she was writing letters to her closest relatives, along with finishing the reports. Aine was also chatting with Cato about nearly everything including Spock. Soon enough the night passed away, neither of them didn't need sleep anyway, and then the question arose.

"Cato? What outfit should I wear?" Aine asked searching through her belongings.

"The one in the emergency box. With a really low back, it looks so cute on you." Cato chirped back, her long blond hair floating around her face on the computer's screen.

"Thanks. I need to go now. I'll talk to you later." Cato blew Aine a kiss before Aine turned the screen off. Out the door went Aine with a small soft blue dress that had a low back on it. It showed the large ridges that ran down her spine. Aine grinned with satisfaction as she walked down the hall and many had casual clothes on. She quickly searched for Spock and handed him the P.D.A. back.

"There you go. Reports on everything that you can question me about. Except for casual day today. Which I see you are not participating in, so sad. I'm guessing Vulcan's do not know what casual is." She chirped looking at Spock. He was wearing the same old boring uniform as people passed by with Hawaii shirts and shorts on.

"Correction, I do not wish to participate. Since I do not own anything which humans call, 'casual.'" Spock answered defending his spot.

"I bet you could wear something that belonged to Kirky."

"Captai-"

"Oooh! What's that?" Aine asked Sulu as he passed by.

"It's a Yukata." He answered smirking, before disappearing through the doors.

Captain Kirk had entered the hall in a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt. Obviously participating in casual day. He looked at Aine, was that what they called casual where they came from? She looked rather good. The low back was very distracting. How did Spock ignore such things? Maybe he was gay. That must be it.

"I doubt Spock would look good wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts." The mental picture alone was disturbing to him. Great, that would somehow manifest itself into a nightmare!

"Really? Though I doubt he would look casual even with casual clothes on." Aine muttered holding her P.D.A. against her lips.

Spock wearing his clothes. Well it wouldn't be too horrible right? Sure he'd have to sanitize his clothes or have them burned, but not too bad. "Uh… suuure?"


	4. Never forget to set your alarm clock!

"Aine have you seen Aaralyn?" He'd looked around about half of the ship and hadn't found a single person who knew where she was.

"Captain I must refuse." Spock stated, a small amount of fear floated behind his eyes.

Or that's what Aine thought before she chirped out, "Aww! Poor Spocky hates wearing comfortable clothes. Aaralyn? I think she's in her quarters.. I'll check!" Off went Aine to check on Aaralyn leaving Spock and Kirk together to figure out what to do.

Kirk nodded, "Probably." It seemed like something plausible. It was Spock after all.

"Captain, I still refuse to participate with 'Casual Day.'"

"Refuse?" Kirk smiled. "You refuse your captain?" He was enjoying himself way too much. "You will participate…that's an order." Kirk watched as Aine went to find Aaralyn.

"Kirk." Spock stated staring down at the Captain, "I still do not understand human pranks." The problem wasn't understanding it, it was trying to get out of it. Oddly enough, Spock ran out of ideas on how to get out of it.

"Aaaaaarrrrraalllyyy!" Aine chirped at Aaralyn's door knocking softly.

Aaralyn was sleeping in her bed entangled in her own covers. She lay there in a deep sleep that might as well have been coma-like. Her room was rather well organized and tidy, but her desk was the only exception. In a matter of seconds Aine would burst through that door and shake her into consciousness. It was sad, she'd been having such a nice dream.

"AARALYN! WAKEY WAKEY!" Aine chirped as she did burst through the door, ripping the blankets off of Aaralyn in pure joy.

"Mr. Spocky is going to get casual! You have to see this!" Aine squeaked running to the other side of the room with the blanket wrapped around herself.

Aaralyn laid there on her bed and looked over to her side table where her clock was. "Shit!" She was late. She jumped out of bed and ran out of her room. Aaralyn was under the impression that she had fallen asleep in her clothes once again. Unfortunately she had flung her shirt and pants off last night and was running off in only her bra and panties. Sleeping in was not good for her.

"AARALYN! NO! STOP!" Aine screamed as she tried to chase after her friend. She naturally tripped, but quickly recovered dragging the blanket behind her.

"AARRAAALYYNN!!!" Aine whined trying to catch up as Aaralyn started to earn stares and catcalls from men.

"What is going on?" Spock stated as he heard Aine yelling and spotted Aaralyn down the hallway. Soon enough he saw why.

"Is this another human prank?"

"I have no clue." Kirk said.

Aaralyn didn't stop. Well... Not soon enough. She heard the catcalls and other things but she hadn't stopped until she saw Spock and Kirk. If she didn't stop now she was going to fall into one of them. She tried to stop but Aaralyn skid into Kirk anyway and the two of them landed in a pile on the floor next to Spock.

"EXCUSE ME! See rem tahlaa!" Aine yelled as she fell on top of the couple. Thankfully the blanket came flying over and covered the three of them, mainly Aaralyn.

"Aaralyn! You're not wearing enough clothes for casual day." Aine hissed under the blanket. Spock simply watched the trio, he didn't even bother to help them. He just stood there trying to comprehend what happened, then he thought better of the situation and started to leave. Since he really didn't want to take part in casual day, even under captain orders.

Aaralyn could have freaked out. Could have, but she didn't. "Well I'll just have to deal with it since half the world has seen me by now." She whispered lowly to Aine. She would just have to withstand casual day, wearing a little more 'casual' clothes.

People stared at the pile as Aine stood up, pulling the blanket off of her. Sulu came over curious of what was happening.

"Aine?"

"Do not ask. She might hurt me. Spock is escaping!" Aine breathed. Sulu mouthed, 'ah' and nodded pretending he understood what was going on.

May 24th. The day was scorched in his brain. Best day ever! He had been knocked over by a scantly clad woman and couldn't help but be thankful. Screw Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter. Casual Day was his favorite holiday.

Aaralyn got up with the most grace she could muster and walked off to work. "Later Aine."

"Bye-bye Aaralyn. Don't trip over your blanket." Aine chirped, looking at the bright side of things. She had fun, for a few minutes, as Aaralyn walked off with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Kirky? Are you fine? You appear dazed." Aine asked looking down at Kirk, her hair falling around her face as she stared.

"Spock ran off. Where you going to put him in a 'Hawaii' shirt?" The Denobulan asked. Spock was no where to be seen and he was going to keep it that way until causal day was over.

When Aaralyn got to work decided that she was going to shirk the blanket and just deal with all the unwanted attention. If someone decided to be an asshole or made some comment that crossed the line... Aaralyn could take care of them.

Kirk stood up, "I'm fine. Find Spock and then return to work." Kirk smirked, "I'm off to see the doctor."

"Hey am I the only one that saw a lass running around in knickers?" Scotty shouted out as he came running down the hall.

"No Scotty. That was Aaralyn." Aine said watching Kirk stand up.

"What do you want me to do when I find Spock? Bring him to you or...?" Aine asked tilting her head to the side.

"No way! She was the one running around like a angry lass. Wow. I didn't know casual day was that casual. I like this ship even more!" Scotty ranted on in his little accent.

"What is a lass and knickers?" Aine whispered curious, however, Scotty didn't hear her.

"Anyway I'm off to the mess hall. Anyone want to join me?" Scotty asked but no one took him up on his offer. Aine smirked before walking off, forgetting to wait for Kirk's answer to her question.

Kirk almost answered Aine's question but left to find Aaralyn instead. Why talk when you can be in the presence of a barely dressed woman? (Kirk logic 101) He found her sitting in her rolling chair looking over files. Kirk cleared his throat.

Aaralyn was looking over documents and worrying whether or not she should have just gone back into her room and just stayed there the entire day. However, Aaralyn wouldn't have been allowed such a luxury even if she wanted it.

Aine's dramatic hunt for Spock was over fairly quickly. She only looked in his quarters to find him, without asking for permission to enter first of course. If Vulcan stares could freely kill on Kirk's ship, Aine would have been dead ages ago.

"Spocky! Kirk wishes to see you. Time to go!" Aine chirped as she entered the room disturbing Spock's meditation.

"I am in the middle of meditation." Spock replied emotionless, trying to get rid of Aine and casual day.

"He still wishes to see you!" She chirped grabbing his arm and dragging him out of his room. Spock wanted to knock her out but he wasn't sure it would work on Denobulans. Also Kirk might punch him for doing harming the 'harmless' Aine.

"I shall repeat myself once again. I refuse to participate in casual day."

"Too bad, so sad." Aine replied crushing his precious ego.


	5. Mr Casual Spock! Let the heads roll!

Aaralyn turned around to find Kirk standing there. The man she'd just ran into almost naked was standing there. "Hi. Please sit down." She gestured to the doctors table. Aaralyn went to grab his file.

Kirk sat down and lifted his shirt over his head. "Alright."

Aaralyn turned around and saw him. What in the world was he doing? She looked over the muscle there and shook it off. Focus. Focus damn it. She grabbed a small instrument that looked like the small metal part of a stethoscope. It basically performed the same job except it also scanned the heart as well. Aarralyn moved the small cold metal device over his heart.

Kirk winced at the sudden contact with a cold device. He looked up at her with large blue eyes. Then his eyes dropped. He looked her over. The black matching bra and panties were very nice. No bows, no lace, but the sides were see through. If someone asked him to concentrate or even tell them what his first name was he would fail.

Once again Aine crashed the party, this time with Spock in tow.

"Kirky! I found Spocky for you!" Aine chirped with a disgruntled Vulcan behind her. The Vulcan was regretting for not trying to escape from Aine.

"Sir? Are we intruding?" For once in his life Spock thought, _PLEASE LET US BE INTRUDING SO I CAN LEAVE AND MEDITATE_. The silly Vulcan glanced down at Aine's back. He didn't notice her lizard like ridges down her spine, another new fact about Denobulans for him.

"Shall I find something casual for him in your room?" Aine asked.

Spock was dreading his answer which didn't appear on his face since he was a Vulcan.

Kirk was annoyed. They actually were interrupting. "Good take him and find him something casual. Leave promptly." He had barely torn his eyes off the clothing as he gave the order.

"KAYS!" Aine chirped as she dragged Spock to the other end of the ship to Kirk's room. The two of them earned stares as they walked along, the main fact that Spock continued to let her drag him along by the arm. Soon enough they where in Kirk's room going through his clothing, why he let Aine do that was out of Spock's logical mind.

Aarayln was aware that Kirk was looking at her. But she had to keep professional. At least that was what she told herself. 'Keep professional for God's sakes'! She took down the numbers, "Please stand over against the right wall. Keep your feet in the designated area."

Kirk stood with his feet in the small blue squares and waited for the computer to read his height and weight.

"Thanks. Please sit down on the table Captain." She only had two more tests to go.

"Just call me Kirk or James." He winked at her as he sat down.

"I do not understand this Casual Day everyone is participating in." Spock stated trying anything to get out of this.

"It is a day where people wear comfortable clothing."

"Star Fleet uniforms are comfortable are they not?"

"Not really. You can't really relaxed in them." Aine answered holding up a pair of Kirk's boxers with read hearts on them. She shook her head and continued searching. She found a plain white t-shirt threw it at Spock with a pair of blue jeans.

"Try those on." Aine stated pointing towards the bathroom. Spock stared at her for a few minutes, then gave up. Soon enough he came out with the outfit on and stood there. Aine stared at him pondering, earning a confused look from Spock.

"Is something wrong?"

"No... I am not believing this. Oh wait! Shoes!" Aine squeaked as she bent down to grab some flip flops, which where chucked at Spock's head. He casually grabbed them out of the air and placed them on his feet, he didn't feel even close to casual or relaxed. Within minutes they where back on their way to Sickbay were the other two where.

Kirk watched her as she walked and was getting tired of it all. Fuck professionality. He pulled her by her hips and wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't pull back.

Aaralyn tried to play it off. She didn't want to blush. She was doing everything in her power to keep from blushing. She set one hand under his jaw. "Open." She had a tongue depressor in the other hand.

Kirk was never good at following directions. It just wasn't him. So instead of complying to open as she instructed he bent down and kissed her.

Once again Aine ruined the moment, with a casual Spock which made things better.

"Oh haay!" She chirped, unfazed by what Kirk was doing with Aaralyn. That tends to happen when you're raised on Denobula.

"Look what I have! Mr. Casual Spock!" She pushed Spock in front of her, almost as if she was using him as a Vulcan shield.

Kirk pulled away from her and looked at Spock. It was the sort of thing you wouldn't ever believe unless you saw it first hand. He smiled. "I can see that. Spock I have to say the sandals are really you. You should wear that more often." He smirked and looked at Aine. "Good work." Kirk was going to add, 'now get out', but decided against it.

"Captain, may I return to my quarters? Without anymore interruptions?" Spock answered, annoyed by Aine and walking in on Kirk and Aaralyn twice today.

"But Spock! We have to play pool today. Oh wait, where is McCoy?" Aine was once distracted again. Spock raised an eyebrow to convey his limited emotions. 'Don't make me start choking you.' Thankfully Aine couldn't sense his hatred of Casual Day and continued on her marry way.

Aaralyn froze as soon as he had kissed her and she was a little relieved that Aine had interrupted before she had the chance to make a fool out of herself. She looked at Spock and couldn't help but smile. "Don't frown Spock. You could be as casual as I am." She raised her eyebrows for effect. "McCoy ought to be down near storage. We were running out of a few supplies and he should be back soon."

"Reeally? 'Cause he said that he'll treat me to... Uh... Cake, I believe. I shall go look for him!" Aine chirped letting go of Spock for once and out of the door and smack into McCoy. Sending both of them to the ground, thankfully the box full of supplies remained shut. Aaralyn cringed when she literally ran into McCoy. Today was apparently the day for that sort of thing. She could tell that probably hurt.

"What just happened?" McCoy growled trying to figure out where he was. Didn't help that Spock was looking down at him.

"Am I dead? Spock is wearing a goddamn T-Shirt!" McCoy yelled highly confused, noticing that there was a body on top of him. Aine's body none the less.


	6. Cake for someone's boxers?

Kirk smiled, "No you are not dead, but Spock is wearing a t-shirt."

"Ow. I did not see you McCoy."

"You can say that again. Hello Captain, Aaralyn, and... Spock." He strained Spock's name since he still doesn't really believe that this was happening. _I'm betting that this is a prank. That's it! A prank!_ He helped Aine stand up, then picked up his dropped box.

"Here, the supplies you asked for." McCoy said taking a double take of Aaralyn.

Aaralyn looked at McCoy. "Thanks so much. Set them anywhere."

"Wow, Casual day got a little _too_ casual I guess..." He muttered turning back towards Aine.

Aaralyn shook her head, "You're just sad that you couldn't pull off the just-in-boxers look Mc."

"May we have cake now?! May Spock come also?" She asked with a happy face.

Kirk looked at Aine questioningly, "Cake for what?"

"Uh.. Sure? You wanna join us Kirk? Aaralyn?"

Aaralyn nodded, "Alright sure."

Kirk looked at McCoy. "I guess."

"What are boxers? Cake for cake! I have never had cake before!" Aine answered still curious about the boxers.

"Cake for cake." Kirk mused.

"Underwear for boys. Don't call me Mc. It sounds stupid. I still can't believe that a Vulcan. _Vulcan._ Is wearing a T-Shirt, jeans and flip flops." McCoy stated as he looked at Spock again.

"Fine I won't call you Mc." Aaralyn shrugged.

"I picked his clothes out for him!" Aine chirped earning a shocked stare from McCoy.

"Wha? Wow. That lowers your intimidation level if you let little Aine here dress you." McCoy scoffed at the Vulcan.

Aaralyin smirked, "Apparently Spock isn't a fashonista."

"It was an order from the Captain. Though this will never happen again, even under Captain Kirk's orders." Spock stated.

Kirk looked Spock dead in the eye, "We'll _see_."

"Well if the scary Spock is done trying to defend his manliness let's go grab some cake." McCoy cheered. Aine and him went on to lead the group to the mess hall to try some delicious cake. It was a triple layer cake with different fillings on each layer, chocolate frosting with shaved chocolate on top, whipped cream, and Oreos.

Spock followed them curious of what a fashonista was and to see what mass mayhem will form from eating cake. He sat down in the back of the mess hall with a hot cup of Vulcan tea.

Aaralyn looked at the cake and couldn't help but love it. She was a chocolaholic. Also Oreos were highly addictive.

"Ooh! What are those?!" Aine chirped grabbed an Oreo right off the top, before McCoy could even cut into it.

"You touched it, it's yours now. That is what we call an Oreo. Now please hands off until you get your slice." McCoy sneered holding the knife up dauntingly. That shut Aine up for a few minutes as she waited for her piece.

Everyone, except for Spock, received a piece of cake. Each piece was rather huge, but not for Aine! This time she ate her cake slowly to enjoy the taste. Aaralyn looked at Aine, ah she didn't eat cake the same way she ate ice cream.

"Well I guess we're not the only race that enjoys cake." McCoy laughed digging into his piece of cake.

Aaralyn looked at her gigantic piece and smiled. It looked just like her mother's cake. Perhaps it would taste just the same.

Kirk looked at Spock. "You don't want any cake?"

"No Sir. I dislike the exceedingly strong taste of cake. Especially one that will surly send Aine into a sugar induced coma." Spock stated, he was trying to joke around, it didn't go too well.

Kirk shrugged. "You don't know what you're missing Spock." He along with the others didn't get Spock's humor.

Kirk began eating his cake after giving one more glance at Spock and Aine. They should just go off and make intelligent, crazy, pointy eared babies. They were utter opposites, so maybe the kids would turn out okay.

"I'm curious." McCoy stated pointing his fork at Aaralyn, "Did you dress up like that for shits and giggles?"

Aaralyn smiled at McCoy. "No I dressed like this so I could finally win you over and the both of us can quit pretending that we don't want each other. I want you, I need you." She gave him a sultry stare and a smirk.

"And this is why I am a Doctor Jim! Doctors always get the hottest girls around, and they're always smart too! I'll take you up on your offer Miss Aaralyn." McCoy laughed at Aaralyn's comment. He knew that she wanted Mr. Captain Kirk, but he will play along any day.

Aaralyn smiled. She'd keep going along with it for now. "You're flattery won't get you into my pants sir. Lucky for you I'm not wearing any." She took another bite of cake. "When do you want to take me up on it?"

Kirk was stuffing cake into his mouth at an alarming rate to keep from spouting out curses. What the hell? Why? Outdone by his friend? The world was cruel.

"I do not understand! Is this how humans normally portray their love? With the lack of clothing while eating cake?" Aine stated after finishing her huge slice of cake. Without a single piece of cake or chocolate on her face.

"That's right my dear. No pants is better for the both of us." McCoy was having the hardest time to keep his face straight. The sight of Kirk over there stuffing his face was just as funny as Aine's latest comment.

Aaralyn knew she was getting under Kirk's skin. She continued with it anyway and answered Aine's comment. "Well there are other ways." She looked at McCoy suggestively.

"Whatever and whenever you prefer lovely." He cooed over the table, as he slowly finished his cake. It's hard to eat while trying not to laugh at your best friend.

Spock watched the entertainment go on from over the edge of his large tea cup. Humans are so strange.

Aaralyn could tell McCoy was having a hard time keeping a straight face. But they simply had to keep this going. It was too priceless. "Yes, but right now things seem a little one sided." She pretended to pout and finished her cake.

She got up and circled around McCoy's chair and pulled it out some. "Well... I was thinking..." she sat down on his lap and linked her arms around his neck. "...now would be good." There was a small bit of frosting on the very corner of his mouth and she couldn't resist. Aaralyn licked it off. Somehow she kept a straight face.

Kirk was about short of having a heart attack. _Why him?_ Fate was a wicked angry bitch! Kirk stuffed the rest of his cake into his mouth and tried not to grab the rest of the cake and devour that too.

McCoy couldn't handle it any longer, the whole sexuality, Kirk stuffing his face beyond reasonable means, it was just far too much! So he started laughing so hard, even with Aaralyn sitting right on top of him. Aine stared for a few minutes, then she realized what was going on.

"I believe they got you good Kirky." Aine chirped, at least she figured out the whole thing was a joke before someone told her. Knowing this Spock took extra detail into his mind about human pranks. They where constantly placed on him and he didn't know what was going on.

Aaralyn burst into laughter and couldn't help it. It was just too good to contain her laughter. Kirk's face was absolutely perfect. She wished she had a camera. Aaralyn would give her left leg for a camera right now.

Kirk smiled and went with it. They got him good. He honestly had bought into the entire display. "That they did Aine. Good one." Kirk played the good sport, but deep down he was already thinking of ways to get revenge on McCoy. Planning his funeral. He continued to laugh it off though, put on a good show for them now.

"I'm sorry Jim but that was so damn funny!" McCoy huffed out still laughing at his friend. A little payback was good fun. The three of them, McCoy, Aaralyn and Aine where enjoying some laughs when the red tactical alert started to go off.


	7. Great The red alert just ruined my life

"Everyone! Yov better change wuickly!" Chekov shouted over the ship's intercom.

"Well that just ruined the fun." Aine said before everyone started to bolt off towards their quarters, ,McCoy agreed with her. On the way Aine pulled off her shoes and was working on her dress, earning a few stares before she darted into her room. Soon enough she was back out in her red Star Fleet uniform and running to her station, dodging others who were running around also.

Aaralyn sighed and realized the fun truly was over. It was time to go back to her job and be serious again. Damn she hated that. She ran off after Aine and rushed into her quarters to slip on her blue Star Fleet uniform and ran to the sick bay.

McCoy didn't enjoy the sound of the alarms going off, hopefully it was just another false alarm. He prayed for as he ran down to sickbay preparing all stations to receive injured.

"I wish we had a camera. Maybe there is a security camera in the mess hall that we can take a frame from." McCoy laughed as Aaralyn arrived fully clothed sadly.

"Hopefully there was." She tapped her foot anxiously against the floor. It better have been a false alarm. It better have been.

Aine arrived at her station in record time considering that she had to run across the ship almost two times. She was somewhat out of breath when she sat down, and started to click away at the tilted keyboard. Aine was double checking all systems to make sure that no one had triggered the alarm by invading the systems.

"The Captain will be here in a minute. What's the situation?" Spock stated when he arrived on the bridge. Everyone there was already back in their Star Fleet uniform, they looked professional for once today.

"Well that's the problem. Unidentifiable ships have appeared. Their weapons are charged and are just sitting there." Sulu answered Spock.

Aaralyn was checking the list of supplies. They had everything...at least she thought so. "You did get extra morphine injectors right?" It'd be a huge problem if he'd forgotten those.

Kirk entered and sat down in his seat. "An unidentified ship and their weapons are charged." He pondered this for a second. "We'll see if we can communicate, if not...we open fire on them."

"Captain.. I detect tre zhips and zix intruders who are on board." Chekov yelled over the alarms. The ship shook as one of the ships opened fire. Sulu was finished with preparing the weapons for the Captain's order.

"Our shield is at ninety percent!"

"Captain there are now seven intruders." Spock stated after poking around on a computer terminal.

"Yes I got them... Somewhere." McCoy stated, he never forgets anything. It's just he's not sure were he placed them... Which will receive a deadly death stare from Aaralyn.

Aaralyn glared at him with her pale green eyes, "Somewhere? That is not reassuring. Please find them, if we don't have them...well the patients won't be the only ones in a hell lot of pain."

"You can bet on that." McCoy stated afraid of Aaralyn now, as he started to search, thankfully there were stuck in on of the corners of the metal case that had bashed into Aine.

"See! I told you, they were here all along!" McCoy chirped as the first casualty appeared through the doors.

Aine looked up when she heard shouting and phaser fire coming from the hallway. She quickly pressed the intercom, "Kiirrkkyy.... We have a LARGE problem down here. Might I add that I'm currently unarmed?" She squeaked, they didn't give weapons to computer technicians. Let alone a slightly unstable Denobulan.

Kirk listened intently and knew there was obviously no reasoning with them. "Open fire." He smirked and was certain that the ships would be obliterated in no time. They'd never lost before. So why start now?

Kirk couldn't help but wonder what Aine's crisis was. "Send two men down to see what the situation is." Sure the Denobulan was not allowed arms, but the rest of his crew was not necessarily banned from using weapons.

"Aine they will be there shortly." All good captains kept a level head under crisis.

"How fast is shortly? Because those doors are not very thick, nor are they str-eep!" Aine squeaked as the aliens started to attack the door. She quickly looked around, grabbed her P.D.A., locked down the terminals from the main computer and ripped off a ventilation panel. As soon as the panel was ripped off the doors were taken down. Aine stared at the intruders as they stared at her, before diving into the ventilation as phasers went off. The ship was hit again sending Aine down a ventilation shaft swearing.

"Returning fire." Sulu stated as the ships cannons were fired upon the closest alien ship. After several shots upon the ship the first one was destroyed, however, the second one was still firing.

"There are now zen intruders." Chekov stated his fingers flying all over the computer terminals.

"There goes casual day." McCoy stated handing the morphine injectors to Aaralyn. Aine started to crawl through the small shafts holding her injured arm by the cloth in her teeth. _Ow. Ow. Owy. Ow._ _Where am I now? _The Denobulan thought as she paused for a bit looking left and right, sitting down she turned on her P.D.A. the screen was cracked disorienting the picture of the ship's ventilation layout. Soon enough she was on her way to sickbay, soon enough she was there stuck in the ceiling. Conveniently there was a small grate, not large enough for her to get through, though it was large enough for her head.

Aaralyn sighed in relief, "Sorry 'bout the threat, but if we have tons of injured we need to have them." She felt useless right now. It was a sick horrible feeling.

"Hey McCoyie!" She chirped gazing down from the ceiling.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" McCoy yelled shocked at the staring head from the ceiling.

Kirk swore angrily, "Damn it. Keep firing. Send all those available to follow up on the two I already sent." How the hell were they supposed to fight all of these when they were severely out numbered? Kirk had to keep calm or this was going to end up horrible and fast.

Aaralyn looked up at the grate in the ceiling, "Aine what the hell are you doing up there?"

"Well that is a very interesting story." Aine stated, she was thrown to the side by another hit taken by the ship.

"I believe that my arm is broken. Also tell Kirky that I am fine for now." Aine asked wincing, after her injured arm was thrown into the metal wall of the crawlspace.

"Bloody hell Aine! You're not fine, get your ass down here!" McCoy yelled, looking around for a ladder. He finally found one and placed it underneath her head.

"I wish I could come down, but the nearest largest exit is one floor up and at the other end of the ship. Also I cannot fit through this hole." She stated her head still protruding from the vent.

"Sir even more intruders are coming on board. They must know that their ship is doomed." Spock stated as the Enterprise continued to fire back on the last small vessel. Soon enough it was finished in a large explosion.

"Sir," Chekov muttered, "There are now tventy-zeven intruders on board." Sulu stared at Chekov shocked, Chekov returned the look with his own shocked expression.

"They are currently surrounding sick bay. Orders sir?" Spock stated staring at the image of the Enterprise with multiple red dots moving around on it.


	8. Crawlin' around staring at some ass!

Aaralyn tried to think fast. "McCoy try and find something we could use to cut the grate opening wider." One way or another Aine was going to get out of the air duct. She rushed to grab a splint as she awaited McCoy's response.

Kirk tried to think of something. "Tell the men to go to the sickbay. All of you keep attacking I need to go." He ran out of the room brandishing his phaser. God have mercy on those who crossed his path.

"Sir, I highly suggest that you stay on the bridge. However, you will most likely not listen to me, so I will join you." Spock stated brandishing his own phaser as he followed Kirk out of the bridge.

"Are you crazy? Trying to open this grate might hurt us more than it would help her. What if a poisonous gas leaks out? If we cut that the whole ships gonna die. I really want to get her out of there, yet I don't want to kill her or us in the process." McCoy stated taking the splint from Aaralyn and gave it to Aine. He lead Aine through the process of splinting her arm.

Aaralyn bit her lip. Damn, Bones was right. Spock and his logic would say the same thing, but it'd be more like, "saving the life of one should not endanger or threaten those of the many". "We have to get her out somehow though. Maybe we could give her something to cut the grate. She ought to know what lines are or aren't going to leak poisonous gas."

"Shall I try to go to the exit and come back here?" Aine asked looking down at the two of them while they ran around.

"No that's not a good idea. Who knows were the intruders are now." McCoy said thinking.

"Hm." Aine answered as she sat there for a few minutes before crawling off.

"Aine? Aine! Damn it." He swore noticing that Aine was awfully quiet.

"Aine, don't leave. Who knows what is going on now. There could be something beyond the exit that could kill you."

Of course Kirk didn't listen. The words 'Kirk' and 'listen' didn't go together unless the word 'doesn't' or 'won't' was in between them. He rushed down the hall with Spock close on his heels. Hopefully he would get there in time to save them.

Aaralyn sighed, "Damn it Aine. Come back here!" She ran her fingers through her hair. "McCoy grab anything you could use for a weapon and then get ready to open the door."

"Uh uh. There is no way in hell either one of us is going to go out there. For all we know they're just sitting right outside of the door. Aine is a big girl.. I hope she knows what the hell she's doing.." McCoy muttered standing in front of the door. Preventing Aaralyn from heading out.

"Hmm.. It is.. Thisaway!" Aine muttered to herself happily as she crawled around. Soon enough she was at a grate which quickly flew off as she kicked it.

"Oh! Hello Kirky and Spocky!" Aine chirped waving at the two of the men as they ran down the hall. Aaralyn, McCoy and a few others are in Sickbay right now, which I'm heading towards right now. Oh look!" Aine chirped looking to the right of Spock. Swinging around Spock fired just missing the alien that was peaking around the corner.

"Time to find cover Captain." Spock stated.

"Air duct!" Aine chirped as she crawled in.

Spock glanced at Kirk, "Captain?"

"Zulu. I believe ve have a problem." Chekov stated staring at the computer.

"A bigger problem then several intruders on board?" Sulu growled.

"Ves, they are trying to take controlz of the Enterprise." Chekov replied pouting at screen, "And I am loozing."

"WHA?"

Aaralyn shook her head. "I never said anything about us going out there. I was thinking that they were going to come in here. We're going to get them before they get us." Aaralyn grabbed a scalpel. It worked like an old fashioned one. However, it also super heated the skin to cauterize (if needed) and used a laser to cut if you didn't want to do it manually. Also she grabbed a medical injector.

"Bones we need to do something. We can't just sit here and do nothing. That's just not the way I am. I'm going to open the door."

"If you're going to help me you ought to grab something. What disease should I inject these intruders with?" She stared at their disease resource unit. Normally it was used to test for new vaccines, but this was a very different instance.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Slow down there. We have no idea what weapons they might have! Not to mention if you screw up with one of disease injection the whole goddamn ship might be dead within minutes!" McCoy yelled.

"We need to find something. Hide behind a wall, follow her into the air duct..." For once they needed Spock's logic. "Which is the most logical answer Spock?"

"I highly suggest going into the air duct before we're all killed." Spock said as the alien brought some friends back to fire at the two of them. Spock returned fire before pushing Kirk in.

"This way! Back to Sickbay to say hello, then up to the warp core." Aine chirped waving at the turn in the air duct. Soon enough she was back at sickbay sticking her head down.

Kirk followed Aine through the air duct. Never mind the fact that they were in danger he still kept his eyes on her ass. Then again he had to follow her and there wasn't really anything else he could look at without losing her.

"Hiya! I brought Kirky and Spocky with me~!" She chirped.

"What in hell is going on?" McCoy demanded.

"Well, they wanna stun or kill us."

"No shit."

Aaralyn threw the syringe on the doctor's chair. "Fine we're screwed. Lets just face the music." She was sick of this.

"Yet they want the ship right. So I'm going to go and mess around with them for a bit." Beep Beep Beep. "Oh hey! The my P.D.A. just detected something. It must have found something in the ship's system." Aine stated crawling over to the P.D.A. that was hard wired to the ship's system in a panel of the duct.

"Sir. There's a Romulan Bird-of-Prey decloaking." Sulu stated over the com.

"Sir, I advise on returning to the bridge. The Romulans might want something." Spock stated waiting.

"They're firing!" Aine yelled before the ship rocked back and forth. A crack formed along the bottom of the duct, between her and Kirk.

"Is this the time to say, oh shit?" She asked looking at Kirk.

Just then the crack formed on the top of the duct. "No this is the part where you say, holy shit." The crack grew in size and soon the duct gave way and dropped them into the sickbay with McCoy and Aaralyn.

Not long after the doors were breached and the sickbay was packed with Romulans. There was no way to fight them off. There were just too many of them. That didn't prevent Kirk and Aaralyn from trying. They stuck to hand to hand combat mostly, but occasionally they found a stray weapon from a Romulan they had knocked unconscious.

"Damn it." McCoy swore as he dragged Aine out of the rubble and pushed her behind an overturn bed. He quickly fired off a couple shots over the top of the bed.

"What now?" Aine asked.

"Like hell I know!"

"Captain, we need another plan!" Spock yelled over the sounds of fighting as he punched a Romulan in the face. Soon enough Spock was doubled over by someone who kicked him in the stomach.

"Back off! She is going to have our hides if we seriously harm anyone on this ship. Especially her daughter." A huge Romulan yelled into sickbay with his large staff. Everyone froze at the sound of his booming voice.

"He almost sounds like father." Aine muttered as she and McCoy looked over the edge of the bed. McCoy stared at her with his mouth hanging open.


	9. ULTIMATE PIMP SLAP TO KIRK!

"Captain...?" Spock muttered bruised and bleeding green.

Kirk was trying to finish fighting off another Romulan when Spock asked. "I have no clue. Keep fighting 'til you can find a way to escape." He was running out of ideas and fast.

Aaralyn knocked out another Romulan before another grabbed her by her long platinum blond hair and had her in a lock where she couldn't escape.

The large Romulan holding her spoke, "Grab the others and report back to the ship." He knocked Aaralyn out with a swift blow to her head before carrying her off.

Kirk looked at Spock, "Come on. Don't you have a plan Mr. Logic?"

"I'm sorry Captain, but I have nothing. Except for to go quietly." Spock stated with his back against Kirk's as the Romulans inched closer around them. Aine and McCoy were already captured, McCoy was out cold and Aine was pretending that she was. Spock knocked out one more Romulan before he was bashed in the back of the head. Now Kirk was all alone.

"Captain? Heh, so you're the captain. Now here are your choices. One, you go quietly with us. Two, we all attack at the same time." The large Romulan stated staring down at Kirk with all of his cronies surrounding Kirk.

Kirk watched as Spock was knocked out before turning to the Romulan. "Hm...while option one is tempting..." He moved slowly as he circled the Romulan, "...it's just not really an option." Kirk lunged to attack the Romulan.

"Foolish human." The Romulan growled backhanding Kirk as he lunged towards the Romulan. Kirk was instantaneously knocked out, the alien sighed and motion all of his troops to retreat. The large group of Romulans transported out with their baggage. Everyone else on the Enterprise were surprised with the sudden disappearance.

"Chekov damage report!" Sulu yelled dashing around on his computer console.

"Shields are at sixty-percent, minor damage to the hull. The Bird-of-Prey is cloaking." Chekov answered back with the red alert still blaring.

"Damnit! Where's the captain?!" Sulu yelled.

"Sir! Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Aaralyn and Aine are currently missing." Chekov sighed staring at the large screen with security feed playing on screen.

Aaralyn woke up with her head throbbing and she instantly grabbed for it. Where the hell was she? Where were Kirk, Spock, Aine, Bones, Sulu or Chekov? She slowly sat up from laying on the cold floor and groaned in pain. "Damn."

Aaralyn found a way out of the room she was being kept in and tried to find Aine. The was a long hallway of doors and she started to look for her friend.

As soon as the Romulans were done locking the group up in a cell Aine was on her feet scratching the path from the transporter room to the cell. A few minutes later, bored of waiting for others to wake up, she started to poke Spock in the side of his face. Suddenly Spock grabbed Aine's hand a second before she poked him once again. Screaming Aine fell back as Spock sat up.

"Sorry.. You scared me."

"Where are we?" Spock asked looking around at the unconscious bodies of Kirk and McCoy.

"Romulan Bird-of-Prey. Two levels below the transporter room. Aaralyn is gone. Which makes me sad." Aine stated pointing at her drawing, Spock walked over to it and stared. Aine went on to start poking McCoy in the face, he muttered some words and tried to slap Aine's hand away until he woke up swearing.

"Good morning."

"I hate mornings like these." McCoy growled.

"You mean you've had another morning waking up in a jail cell?" Aine asked, McCoy just palmed his face.

"No."

"Oh. I shall wake Kirk." Aine chirped leaning over Kirk, she started to poke his nose.

Kirk awoke and shook his head. "Don't do that again." He glared at her momentarily. He looked around the room, "Where the hell is Aaralyn?" Kirk ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, besides that how do we get out of here?" His bright blue eyes were scanning his surroundings looking for some way to escape. So far...nothing.

"She was taken somewhere else, I did not notice when they left with her. But I am concerned for her, however, we cannot even leave this place." Aine pouted looking out of the bars.

"You shouldn't be wandering around girly. Your mother will be mad if you keep her waiting. She's through that door." The large Romulan, that backhanded Kirk only a few hours ago, stated appearing in from of Aaralyn.

Aaralyn glared at the Romulan, "One, she's not my mother. She's my stepmother. Two, I want to see my friends before I even think of talking to her. Three, I am going to kill you for even harming one hair on my friends' heads. Now, before I decide on how you will end up in more pain that you could ever imagine I suggest you bring me to where you are holding them. That's an order." She glared menacingly at him.

The Romulan laughed, "Really now? Last time I check your 'stepmother' was the captain, not you. Besides if you really want to see them-" He waved his hand over a P.D.A. and held it out to Aaralyn, "they're just fine." The screen showed Aine standing up and looking out of the door while saying something to Kirk. McCoy on the other hand was still laying on the floor staring at the ceiling, looking bored. Spock was staring at something at the floor that was too small on the screen to make out.

"Now. Before she comes out screaming, go through that door."

"Whop-di-do. We're stuck on a god forsaken Romulan ship, who knows where, and we're worrying about Aaralyn? I'm a little bit more concerned with what they're going to do to us. However, I'm still going to miss her in her casual day outfit." McCoy snickered as Aine sighed once again.

Kirk couldn't help but sigh, "Thanks Bones. You may be head of the sickbay and head medic, but if you die she's your replacement." He said logically, "Also if we're in this place who knows what sort of place she's in."

"We can try to break down the bars or-"

"Or we can try to fool the guard if he comes back with food." Aine interjected into Spock's brilliant plan.

Kirk listened to Spock and Aine. "Why not try both? If one fails we at least have something to fall back on." Don't put all your eggs in one basket logic. He ignored McCoy and his talk of 'casual day outfits.'

Aaralyn glared, "That is not good enough, but I doubt I'll be able to reason with you." So in she walked to meet her step mom. Aaralyn's father had married a Romulan after a few years post the death of her mother. To say that she and her stepmother didn't get along would be certainly an understatement.

She stood there in a black dress that had a low-slug back to better show off her tattoos. Lorea was an obscure kind of beautiful, but more deadly than gorgeous. She had fierce dark brown eyes, they were almost black. Her hair was as black as a raven's feathers to match those soulless eyes. Lorea stared at her stepdaughter indifferently. Why show revulsion? It would simply cause lines to crease the elegant swirling tattoos that were engraved right next to her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak. Most people would have stared at the small tattoos under and around her lips as she spoke, but Aaralyn was used to those. "Aaralyn, it's been awhile."

"Yes it has, now save the small talk and get to the point."

Spock glanced over at Kirk and said nothing, it appeared if Spock was annoyed. About something.. Hmm.... Aine leaned up against the cell bars and hanged her hands out bored.

"I wanna go back and play Tetris with Cheeekooooooov." Aine muttered pressing her face against the bars distorting her words.

"Unless you can squish through those bars, I suggest against pressing your face against there long." McCoy stated as he propped himself up on his elbows to stare at Aine.

"Vhy?"

"'Cause they going t-" BZZTT.

"OWWW!!!" Aine squealed as she was shocked and sent back landing on her butt.

"Piece of rubbish!" Aine yelled jumping back up and kicking the bars. Several of the bars where bent, as Aine bit her lip to hold back the pain running through her foot. Spock stared as McCoy laughed at poor Aine.

Kirk sighed, "Okay, so now we definitely need to trick the guard because I don't want any of you endangering yourself like that." Kirk looked over at Aine, "Are you okay? I know it hurts like hell, but you're overall alright?"

"I am fine, but that did still hurt." Aine muttered, "Oh look! Someone with food!" Her expression of pain instantly disappeared.


	10. The definition of evil step mother

Lorea walked over to Aaralyn and would have met her eye to eye if she hadn't been wearing her incredibly tall heels. So she looked down on her physically as well. She took Aaralyn's chin in her lightly inked hand and lifted it up. "You've become better looking."

Aaralyn glared, "How that's any of your concern, I don't know."

Lorea shook her head, "Don't make facial expressions they ugly any amount of beauty you might have."

"Madam. He has arrived and is currently waiting outside." The Romulan stated bowing his head a little showing the larger part of his tattoo upon his bald head.

Aaralyn frowned in confusion, "He is here? Who is he?"

"Are all Denobulans like this?" Spock asked McCoy, McCoy shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine Spock."

Kirk nodded, "Maybe they are. I haven't met any Denobulans besides Aine here."

Aine stood back from the door because the man giving them their food look extremely scary to her. However, once he got closer she noticed that he was a few inches shorter than her.

Lorea smirked, "You shall see. Bring him in here." She was very pleased with how things were going so far.

A tall man entered and walked with pride down the small stretch towards Lorea and Aaralyn. His eyes shone even in the darkness of his hood. Kneeling down he removed his hood, shaggy brown hair moved slightly as he said, "Greetings Lady Lorea." Smirking he stood back up and turned towards Aaralyn, his tattoos swirling around his eyes and below his jaw.

"I presume that this is your daughter, Aaralyn?"

"I believe that you have given us the wrong food. I cannot eat this squishy mush. I might become sick and die, then what will you do about that?" Aine stated holding the plate of food the guard slid to her. Aine was about to speak again when he grabbed the neck of her shirt and dragged her close to him.

"Shut. Up."

"GOOD NIGHT!" McCoy yelled swinging his shoe down hard upon the guard's head, knocking him out cold. Riiip.

"EH?" Aine stared at her shirt, it was slightly ripped down the front, right below her rib cage. It showed her plaid green and black bra, and part of a butterfly tattoo that was on her stomach.

McCoy thought to himself, as he dug around in the pockets of the Romulan, _today is just getting better and better._

"I believe that our plan worked." McCoy stated pulling out a flat disk like object and waved it over what appeared to be the keypad. The door clicked open and all of them bolted out.

Aaralyn looked at the man. Ordinarily she would have thought him something close to handsome and good looking...but he knew her step mom. So thusly he was evil and repulsive...okay almost repulsive.

Lorea smiled, actually smiled. That was a bad sign. "This is Makya. You two should get well acquainted. I expect to see you after dinner." Lorea left to have dinner in her private quarters leaving Aaralyn with Makya.

"I'm assuming that your mother has not told you but we are to be married soon. Your friends will be returned to their ship soon enough." Makya stated turning around and gazed at one of the sculptures in the wall.

"To Aaralyn!" Aine chirped leading down the hallway in the opposite direction of were her map said.

"Are you crazy?!" McCoy growled grabbing the guard's gun and chasing her down the hallway. Spock meanwhile dragged the guard into the cell and locked him in, before following Aine down the maze of hallways.

Aaralyn just stared at him. "We're what? I'm not going to anything unless it's get the hell out of here." No offense to Makya but she didn't know him well enough to marry him...no matter how good looking he may or may not have been.

"I would highly doubt your mother would let you go without one hell of a fight." Makya stated turning around and glancing at her, "Nor do I particularly like this arrangement either."

"Well if she wants to fight, fine by me." Aaralyn turned to face him. "I'm not that repulsive Romeo." She glared at Makya.

Kirk grabbed the Romulan's other gun before following after Aine and McCoy. Why did every woman on his ship have to wear such distracting clothing (or rather lack-thereof)? "Okay, we should split up in teams of two to try and cover more ground, but since there are so few that would be counterproductive if half of us were caught so... keep a look out and McCoy..." Kirk smiled, "...don't let Spock get killed because you can't stop staring at Aine's bra for five seconds."

"Kirk, you're just jealous because this never happens with any of your ideas." McCoy laughed following the rather fast Aine.

"Charge!" Aine yelled in the hallway, running full on into the Romulan that had backhanded Kirk and quickly knocked him out. The door separating the group from Aaralyn opened just in time to see the Romulan crash into the ground and Aine running by, then backing up into the room.

"I win McCoy!" Aine said shouting down the hallway, "I found her! I have earned my crate of oranges!"

"Who are you?" Makya said staring at Aine, mainly at her ripped shirt.

Kirk just let McCoy's comment slide. "Bones, focus." He followed Aine and fought off another Romulan. The Romulan rushed Kirk and he fell over. However, Kirk used what leverage he had to push the Romulan off him and shot him with his phaser.


	11. Who's a Vulcan Time Bomb? Not Spock!

Aaralyn saw Aine and never felt so relieved. "Aine!" She hugged her friend and smiled. "Glad you found your way out. Was it horrible?"

Kirk saw Aaralyn and Aine hugging. "Don't gawk Bones, this is not a porno and it won't happen."

"Pft. You wish it was a porno Kirk." McCoy stated kicking one of the Romulans that was trying to get up. Spock stared at Makya, and Makya stared back.

Kirk just smiled to himself. He would never, ever, ever, admit that Bones could ever possibly be right.

"I am Aine!" Aine chirped at Makya waving.

"So do you know him?" Aine asked Aaralyn pointing towards the slightly confused Romulan who had already pressed the alarm. The blaring noise was rather annoying.

Aaralyn just shook her head, "No. Not really." Aaralyn looked over at Spock. Okay so far his 'Romulans die now' face hadn't made itself known. Perhaps he was restraining himself.

"It was nice meeting all of you friends, however, I do believe this meeting has to be cut short." Makya stated pulling out his own phaser and shot McCoy before taking cover. Spock quickly grabbed Aaralyn and Aine and pushed them behind cover as McCoy fell to the floor stunned.

"MEANIE!" Aine yelled as more guards started to appear, far too many for four people, two with phasers.

Aaralyn was pulled by Spock and just missed being hit with a blast from another Romulan's phaser. "Shit, McCoy. I'm not carrying him." She said quickly and poked her head out to see how bad the situation actually was. She caught a glimpse of Lorea and sighed, "Good news everyone...we're screwed."

Lorea smirked, "All of you, set phasers to stun and I want each of them in the brig, but bring my daughter to me." With that she grabbed Makya and left to the dining room. No use in letting them ruin her appetite.

"What do you mean? And what does she mean by daughter? You don't appear to be Romulan." Aine asked while peaking around the corner. Spock quickly pulled her behind the pillar as Romulan guards started to fire at them.

"Captain any ideas?" Spock yelled across to the other pillar. McCoy was still laying on the floor sleeping away.

"I believe that we are surrounded!" Aine squeaked.

"I'm not Romulan. That's my step mom." Aaralyn tried to figure a way out of this. Nope, no way out.

"Um... I'd suggest running, but that doesn't seem like an option. Spock, can you somehow communicate with Scotty?" It seemed like the only way out.

"They took our communicators." Spock replied as he fired off a couple of shots, taking one Romulan down.

"Correction! They took your communicators. Not mine." Aine chirped pulling out her own communicator from her right boot. It happily chirped when she opened it, "Scootttyyyy!! Get us out of here!"

"Locking onto your signal right now Aine. You owe me one." Scotty chirped back clicking away at the computer screen.

"Pft. Only if you get us out of here before Spock faints." Aine replied a few moments before everyone was energized out.

"You owe me one lassy! By the way.. Nice bra!" Scotty cheered when everyone appeared back on the Enterprise including McCoy. Aine stuck her tongue out at Scotty as she crossed her arms.

Aaralyn could have hugged Scotty to death. Right now there wasn't a person in the whole universe that she was more grateful to.

Kirk laughed at Scotty and how he was acting just like McCoy. Scotty just had to stare didn't he?

Aaralyn laughed, "Thanks Scotty."

"Sir." Sulu stated over the intercom, "The Romulan ship is hailing us."

Kirk sighed, "Shit. What do they want?"

All of them made it to the bridge and Kirk sat down.

"I'm still curious Aaralyn." Aine said straightening her replacement outfit, "You said stepmother correct? How does that work?" Spock glanced between Aine and Aaralyn curious of the conversation he failed to hear.

"Coming on screen captain." Sulu stated as Lorea appeared on screen.

"It's that meanie again." Aine whispered to Spock, who just stared.

Meanwhile, in sickbay McCoy was just waking up.

"What the hell? What happened, damn my head hurts." He growled as a nurse started to explain, and gave him some medication.

Aaralyn looked over to Aine. "Okay so it goes like this. My father married my mother. My mother and he broke up. Then my father married someone else. He married that Romulan and so she is my stepmother. See?" She hoped she explained it clearly enough.

Kirk sat down in his chair and nodded at Sulu. "Alright."

Makya was on the screen sitting in a lavish looking arm chair. "Hello all. It was very...interesting meeting you all. However, there is a matter that needs to be resolved. Send over Aaralyn and we will leave your ship intact. Refuse, and you will be obliterated. You have twenty minutes to decide." With that his image left the screen.

Kirk looked deep in thought. "Spock what do you suggest. I don't wish to send her over, but I'm not sure we can exactly beat them."

Spock turned towards Kirk and opened his mouth to say something, Aine beat him to the cake. "Invite her over to cake and tea or whatever Romulans like to eat as a treat." If Spock could roll his eyes, he would have done it if everyone wasn't watching.

"I highly suggest not offering them food. Maybe try for some kind of compromise?"

"Compromise what? Her mom is pretty and pure evil and so is Aaralyn's wanna be boyfriend. I bet he eats Romulan buggies for breakfast." She put her fingers up to her head to pretend to be a small bug of some sort. Spock had no comment.

Kirk looked at Aine incredulously. He agreed with Spock. Cake was not a good idea. "What sort of compromise? The Romulans get her every other week?" He scoffed at the idea. "Be a bit less vague would you?"

Aaralyn shuddered at the idea of having to go with the Romulans. "He's not my boyfriend. He's not anything at all!" She only stared at Aine's impression of a bug.

Kirk almost involuntarily glared at Aine when she said boyfriend. "That's not funny Aine."

"But it is because all of you are speechless!" Aine replied her logic brakes Spock's brain at times. She was still continuing on with her bug impression.

"I'm not sure sir. Normally you are the one who manages to produce insane plans that tend to work." Spock stated back. Simple version: He had fucking clue what to do.

"Yay! I'm slightly more helpful than Spock for once! Take that you Vulcan time bomb!" Aine chirped dancing around as a bug.

Kirk thought for a moment. An epiphany happened. "We'll just give them Aaralyn then."

Aaralyn looked over to him, "Are you fucking nuts? Over my dead body damn it!" Was Kirk going crazy? She was pretty damn sure that was happening.


End file.
